


Hair Pulling

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sophisticatedloserchick prompted: Blaine finds out he really having his hair pulled during intimate moments with Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Pulling

Blaine has always been very particular about his hair. He takes care of it, he uses the best shampoos and conditioner, uses very hot water so it’s soft, styles it without too much gel (or he tries, anyways, his curls are also very impatient) but he finds no harm in wanting to look good. To look nice and proper. Besides, the saying ‘not even a hair out of place’ must mean something of importance right?

 It bothers him when people try to disrupt the flow of his hair, Cooper is  _always_  guilty of that one. He ruffles it while calling him squirt and Blaine just manages to swat his hand away with a ‘don’t call me that’ before he does serious damage.

He’s not sure if there’s some sort of sign on him that says ‘touch my hair!’ but he finds that a lot of people do without his permission,  _especially_  girls. When Rachel hugs him she fingers the bottom of his curls near the nape of his neck and when Tina coos and calls him ‘Blainey Days’ she tries to run her fingers through his hair and it’s so confusing to him because when did he become a  _dog_?

It’s not until he starts dating Sebastian that he realizes that, maybe, touching his hair isn’t so bad. His long piano fingers always scrape through his curls with such a gentleness and ease that it doesn’t bother him. The first time it happens, Blaine remembers scrunching his nose. They’re in the midst of doing homework on Sebastian’s bed and the taller is humming as he reads his chemistry book, Blaine’s face burrowed into the pillow next to him as he reads  _Tale of Two Cities._ He takes a break, closes his eyes and presses his head again Sebastian’s thigh—and his entire body freezes as the other’s fingers start stroking his hair.

He’s about to protest because of the slight bit of hair gel and the  _hours (_ okay maybe he’s being a bit dramatic) he dedicated to shaping it but…

His form relaxes, untenses, a soft breath leaves his mouth as Sebastian’s nails scrape his scalp, humming softly only to make the taller chuckle and continue his administrations.

It only goes up from there.

Okay, so he doesn’t exactly hate it, people touching his hair. Or, well, at least when Sebastian does it because it’s intimate and it feels nice if he’s being honest and usually he only does it when he’s tired or sick or having a bad day.

Until Blaine’s mouth is wrapped around Sebastian’s cock and the taller boy wraps his fingers in his hair and tugs.  _Hard_.  He must make a noise, it’s more surprised than anything else but Sebastian lets go and pants heavy, hand snaking down to his own cock to squeeze at his base as Blaine pulls back with a pop.

“Sorry.” He groans softly. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

And no, no, Sebastian hadn’t hurt him. The irony of this moment, when the slight pain radiating from his scalp travels all the way down his spine and makes his cock jerk, isn’t lost on him.

“No, I’m okay,” He licks his lips, swallows, tastes Sebastian in his mouth. “I sort of…liked it?”

Sebastian snorts, glances down at the other’s cock, bites his lip as he sees pre-cum bead Blaine’s head. “I can see that.”

Blaine cuts off the laugh coming out of Sebastian’s lips and turns it right into a full-fledged whine as he kisses the head of his cock before sucking on his head.

“Fucker.” Sebastian spits, his hips jerking up.

He takes him deep, his eyes sparkling a dark honey color, cheeks hollowing out as suckling noises fill up the space of their dorm room, Sebastian’s fingers hovering near his head and Blaine hums in permission. The taller strokes his curls a moment before tugging, just as hard as the last time, Blaine’s head down further onto his cock. It startles him a moment but he adjusts and rests his tongue on the underside of Sebastian’s dick as his hand jerkily tries to pump his own.

His boyfriend cums with grunt, his name falling out of his lips and tumbling to the floor. His fingers let up on his hair, pet his wild curls gently as Blaine swallows everything he has to give. He cums just as hard against his fist, his nerve endings screaming with the slight bit of pain that’s still radiating from his scalp and down his neck.

They crawl up into bed together, under the sheets, Blaine dipping his nose into Sebastian’s collarbone as the taller kisses his forehead.

“Who knew you’d be into hair pulling.” Sebastian teases, tugging on a curl.

Blaine swats his hand away, smiling softly before pressing his face into his chest. “Shut up.”


End file.
